


So Slippery

by PokemonRescueSquad



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Exploratory one shot, I’ll prolly write a sequel, Really short I’m sorry, a what if oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonRescueSquad/pseuds/PokemonRescueSquad
Summary: A what if one shot of if the newton wolves actually did their dessert hunt instead of kipo saving Jamack beforehand. Sorry it’s short I’ll maybe do a part 2 of Jamack during the hunt.
Kudos: 30





	So Slippery

The Newton Wolves howled in excitement as the dessert was pushed into the dining hall. The hunt was about to begin.   
Kipo’s eyes went wide when she saw-  
“Jamack?” She gasped. His gaze searched around the room before falling onto her finally.   
“Oh. It’s you. Just my luck.” He mumbled looking away.   
Kipo stood up but Wolf pulled her back down.   
“But-“   
“Don’t even THINK about it.” She growled.   
“BUT-“   
Wolf glared at Kipo and the group went silent. 

Billions and Billions grinned and walked up to the Mod Frog.   
“Oh I always love it when your group kicks people out.” Billions said, fixing his glasses.   
“The hunts are always so fun.” His brother added flashing his teeth. Jamack huffed and looked away.   
“They’re fast.”  
“They’re smart.”  
“They’re slippery.”   
The wolves licked their lips.   
“They’re such good dessert.” They said in unison. 

The wolves fixed their shirts with a grin and signaled for one of the apprentice wolves to cut the Mod Frog free.   
“Oh and your head start?”  
Jamack looked up at Billions.   
“It’s over.”  
Kipo watched the frog yelp and shoot out his tongue to escape the jaws of four Newton wolves that had used the shock as a chance. 

The wolves ran out after the frog, howling with delight. 

“Well...we can use this as time to look at the telescope, Kipo.” Wolf stated. “Then we can sneak out.”


End file.
